El hielo también quema
by Okami-AIK
Summary: El mundo es un lugar muy amable cuando eres alguien que nunca ha tenido dificultades. Sin embargo, Weiss Schnee aprenderá que las cosas fuera de su burbuja son diferentes. Y muy a su pesar, un encuentro en una mina de Dust propiedad de su familia será lo que le de esa lección. [Frostbite - Adam x Weiss] [Short Fic] [AU]


Yahallo! Esta historia la escribí originalmente para una amiga en el grupo de Whatsapp de la página _Yang "Badass" Xiao Long_ y decidí traerla aquí. Es de una pareja inusual y está ambientada desde un punto de vista muy diferente. Estoy en progreso de terminarla pero le estimo unos 3 capítulos a lo mucho. Así mismo es **Frostbite** (Adam x Weiss) así que si el ship o Adam no te agradan, puedes dejar de leer y evitate las review ofensivas porque las voy a estar moderando.

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

**El fuego también quema.**

**By:** _Okami-AIK_

Capítulo I - Dust

Atlas.

El perfecto sinónimo de riqueza, historia y tecnología en todo Remnant. O eso era lo que la gente del exterior y los forasteros que llegaban a esa ciudad encontraban.

Sin embargo, es bien conocido que todas las ciudades pasan por penas para tener momentos de gloria. Y esa ciudad tan avanzada escondía secretos oscuros tras su grandeza.

El problema de todo esto, era que los faunos estaban involucrados de mal modo en ello; siendo utilizados como esclavos en las minas y construcciones, otorgaban a la ciudad un estatus de grandeza una vez que sus obras eran terminadas. El Ejército Atlesiano, siempre estuvo involucrado en actos que conllevaron violencia para recordarle a los faunos su posición baja en ese lugar, junto a los delincuentes que la milicia había logrado capturar. Y lo que volvía a ese problema en algo peor, era que Weiss Schnee no lo sabía en lo absoluto.

Todo cambió esa mañana, en la que Jacques Schnee dio la orden de visitar una de las minas de Schnee Dust Company ubicada en Mantle. Y con dicha orden, pidió a una joven Weiss Schnee acompañarle.

—¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos, padre?

—No falta mucho. Sin embargo, veremos a los marginados de nuestra sociedad, así que te pido que te comportes.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Weiss solamente volteó hacia la ventana del jet privado en el que estaban. Sus ojos azules observaban algunas nubes a través de la ventana con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

—Sí.

—Winter... ¿Dónde está?

Jacques solamente se acarició el bigote con una mueca de fastidio. Sus ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de su hija, la observaron con severidad.

—Ella se ha ido por el mal camino. Pero... no tienes que preocuparte ya por ella. Ahora tú eres la nueva heredera de nuestra compañía. Y como tal, tienes que aprender algunas cosas.

Con eso, Jacques dio fin a la conversación, evitando más preguntas de su pequeña hija sobre Winter. Winter era su primera hija, la primogénita, la que llevaría el honor de impulsar a su compañía a un escalón mucho más grande que en el que estaba. Sin embargo, su hija, sangre de su sangre, le había dado la espalda para unirse al Ejército Atlesiano, abandonando sus deberes como heredera. Primeramente, el hombre pensó que era la típica rebeldía de la adolescencia, pero Winter había desobedecido sus órdenes más de una vez. Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Winter entró a Atlas Academy para posteriormente salir y enlistarse a la milicia. Por tanto, había tomado esa elección de fingir que Winter ya no era su hija y en su lugar tomar a su segunda hija, Weiss, con la esperanza de que ella no lo decepcionaría o le daría la espalda.

En el momento en el que ambos descendieron del avión privado, el olor a quemado, a metal y a sangre no se hizo esperar. Weiss se cubrió la nariz en un inicio, sin embargo, Jacques avanzó a la entrada del lugar como si estuviese acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas antes.

—¿Ves este lugar, Weiss? Es una de nuestras propiedades más preciadas. Te traje porque como heredera, debes aprender a administrar este lugar como una verdadera Schnee. Tienes 12 años, pero entre más pronto, mejor.

Con esto, las puertas de la mina se abrieron para ellos, pasando frente a la joven heredera una docena de personas cargando bolsas o empujando carros mineros llenos de piedras. Todos seguían un ritmo determinado, avanzando y repitiendo sus acciones:

Cavar, picar piedra, recoger, separar.

Y de nuevo, volvían a empezar.

Weiss los observó con atención, incluso mirando niños entre las personas que trabajaban ahí. Sin embargo, notó que algunos rasgos de ellos no coincidían con su humanidad. Específicamente, los rasgos de animal que la mayoría tenían: Colas, orejas, ojos. Todas las personas que pasaban tenían por lo menos un rasgo animal. Eso le sorprendió, ya que recordó haber visto algo de ello durante una de sus visitas a la biblioteca. Como niña ansiosa de conocimiento, decidió preguntar.

—Padre... ¿Por qué esa chica tiene orejas de lobo?

Jacques solo observó a la chica a la que se refería su hija con desdén.

—Esos rasgos son los que los hacen diferentes a nosotros, Weiss. Ellos son una raza inferior. Son faunus, son monstruos. Les llamamos así porque son mitad humano y mitad animal.

—Entiendo...

—¿Estás asustada? No te preocupes, ellos no tienen permitido acercarse a seres superiores como nosotros.

Ambos continuaron avanzando, fuertemente custodiados por los soldados del Ejército Atlesiano al servicio de los Schnee. Weiss se detuvo abruptamente cuando observó a uno de los soldados dar un latigazo a un hombre con rasgos de tigre. Los ojos verdes del hombre solo observaron a Weiss con desprecio, para posteriormente continuar recogiendo piedras que eran depositadas en un carro minero.

—¿Por qué los guardias lastiman a los trabajadores?

—Ellos deben aprender su lugar, como te lo dije. Algún día, todo esto será tuyo, pero todavía te queda mucho por aprender.

—¿Qué se obtiene en estas minas?

—Se obtiene el Dust. Es sumamente importante para nuestra nación y para el mundo. Se utiliza en el funcionamiento de electrónicos y en el Ejército. Sin el Dust, Atlas y nuestra familia no serían lo que actualmente son, pues es el que nos permite obtener ingresos. ¿Entiendes?

—Entonces si todos somos importantes, lo mejor sería que los tratáramos bien... ¿no? — dijo la pequeña niña, señalando al hombre que había sido atacado anteriormente, el cual se alejaba empujando el carro minero.

Jacques frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta. Al parecer, enseñar a su heredera sería un trabajo difícil.

—Pronto aprenderás, niña. Pronto.

Tras ello, una voz los interrumpió. Dicha voz pertenecía a un soldado que se acercó a Jacques y tras la reverencia habló.

—Señor Schnee, lo buscan en el edificio principal para la reunión semestral.

Jacques asintió, antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Weiss, acariciando sus blancos cabellos.

—Tengo una reunión con los dirigentes de este lugar. Sin embargo, eres demasiado joven como para venir y entender. No prestes atención a estas personas y recuerda que la disciplina es esencial para mantener todo en orden. Te pediré que me esperes unas horas debido a dicha reunión, pero mientras tanto eres libre de observar este lugar.

—Sí, padre.

—Acostúmbrate a estos esclavos. Los verás más de lo que crees en un futuro.

—Lo haré.

Tras eso, Jacques se retiró, entrando al edificio y detrás de él una docena de soldados, quedando sola en medio de la refinería que servía como punto de encuentro para las minas. Al parecer a nadie le interesaba cuidar de ella, por lo que comenzó a caminar, observando el lugar. Los faunos alrededor de ella la miraban con odio, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo más que mirarle de esa manera. Weiss se sintió aliviada de cierta manera y debido a que ya se sentía un poco más segura, decidió adentrarse a las minas. Observó algunos carros mineros llenos de Dust perfectamente preparado para ser molido y tomó algunos fragmentos entre sus manos, observándolos bajo la poca luz que se filtraba en la mina. Así mismo, observó fascinada una pared a medio trabajar, en la que brillaban fragmentos blancos de piedra.

Continuó caminando hasta ser interceptada por un guardia.

—Señorita Schnee... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos azules llenos de amabilidad no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo estoy. Solo caminaba.

—De acuerdo. La dejaré a libertad de nueva cuenta, pero si ocurre algo no dude en llamarnos.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

Tras ese breve encuentro, Weiss continuó caminando hasta llegar a un nivel inferior de la mina. Tras bajar unas escaleras de piedra y acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de las lámparas utilizadas para iluminar, se dio cuenta de que dicho nivel contenía habitaciones. En específico, tenía 8: 4 de cada lado del nivel y estaban divididas por rejas. Era prácticamente una prisión. Weiss caminó con cuidado, observando cada separo, encontrándolos vacíos. Sin embargo, cuando se fastidió y se dio la media vuelta para avanzar a las escaleras y voltear a la superficie, una voz se hizo presente.

—¿Quién está ahí...?

Rápidamente Weiss se acercó, encontrando semiabierta la última celda y observando el interior: un joven de aproximadamente 15 años atado con cadenas al techo y al suelo. La heredera observó al instante los rasgos del chico: Cabello rojo, ojos azules y un par de cuernos en su cabeza. Él solo vestía con un pantalón de trabajo de color negro, sin nada en el torso, con el cual se podían apreciar las múltiples heridas y cicatrices que portaba.

Weiss se cubrió la boca en sorpresa, observando al prisionero delante de ella, el cual aún seguía sangrando del rostro, dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo.

—Tú... ¿Eres un fauno? —finalmente habló la heredera.

—Lo soy. Heh, no hice lo que debía hacer... esa última vez.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás así?

—Sí...

Los ojos azules del fauno observaron de pies a cabeza a Weiss, tras lo cual su semblante adolorido pasó a ser uno de rabia. Weiss no pudo evitar acercarse, sacando una botella de agua y uno de los pañuelos que usualmente utilizaba para limpiarse el rostro.

—Te ayudaré...

—¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!

—Estás herido, y sangrando...

—¡Y ESTOY ASÍ POR TI! ¡ERES UNA SCHNEE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME TUS MANOS ENCIMA!

Sin embargo, Weiss pese a la negativa del chico continuó acercándose, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del prisionero y limpiándole el rostro con el pañuelo. Lo mojaba con agua y repitió la acción hasta dejar libre de sangre el rostro del joven que ahora le miraba con atención.

—No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre...?

Finalmente, el pelirrojo suspiró, mirándole de nueva cuenta; miradas color cielo chocando una con la otra.

—Mi nombre es Adam Taurus.

Tras la revelación del nombre del joven ante ella, Weiss llevó sus manos al rostro contrario, delineando con sus dedos las mejillas llenas de marcas de látigo, algunas aun sin sanar. Adam solamente le miraba con atención, pero ya con un poco más de confianza.

—Tú debes de ser Winter Schnee... — habló él—. Dijeron que un día vendrías porque eres la heredera de SDC, pero no creí verte... aquí...

—No. ¡Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee! ¡Winter es mi hermana!

—Oh...

De pronto se sintió una rara tensión entre ellos. El instinto de Weiss le decía que debía retirar sus manos de Adam, pero no podía. Se sentía extrañamente familiarizada con el chico.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. Culpa de mi familia. Sin embargo, papá dice que todo está bien y... — la heredera tomó un suspiro y luego continuó—. Y ya no sé qué creer...

Adam observó atentamente como las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la chica ante él. A pesar de la situación, a pesar de que la extraña fuese una Schnee, sintió la necesidad de consolarla. Sin embargo, al notar las cadenas aun sosteniéndolo, se sintió impotente.

—No es tu culpa, Schnee. Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas...

Tras eso, el mayor suavizó su rostro, desapareciendo del mismo todo rastro de rencor o dolor. Weiss lo observó de nueva cuenta sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro, mientras algo cálido se hacía presente en su interior. Jamás en casa tuvo permitido dar muestras de afecto a su familia, excepto con su hermana Winter, por lo que era algo totalmente nuevo.

—¿Cuántos días tienes aquí?

—No lo sé. La verdad, después de los 3 días dejé de contar. Es difícil saberlo cuando aquí está oscuro todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasará?

—No lo sé. Supongo que saldré a las minas en poco tiempo y luego volverán a castigarme por pedir un poco de agua para mis compañeros.

—Pero...

—Acabo de perder a mi madre, Schnee. Esos bastardos... ella solo quería un poco de comida.

—Papá dijo que a ustedes no les faltaba nada aquí... — comentó Weiss con un tono de decepción.

—Pues te ha mentido.

Weiss derramó lágrimas de nueva cuenta frente a Adam, quien solo la miraba con pena. ¿Quizá no era tarde para cambiar las cosas? ¿Quizá todo sería diferente si le mostraba a Weiss que los faunos eran iguales a los humanos?

Era algo que Adam debía intentar. Por su mismo bien y por el bien de todos los demás faunos esclavos.

Adam había sido un niño nacido en esa mina de SDC. Desde pequeño fue forzado a trabajar, pero su espíritu rebelde le hacía tener problemas más de una vez. Sin embargo, ahora debía hacer algo diferente; quizá, si todo salía bien, podría ser libre e ir a Menagerie, el paraíso de los faunos del que tantas veces le platicó su madre.

—Tranquila. Está bien.

—¿Qué puedo hacer...? ¿Qué necesito hacer para cambiar todo esto?

—Sabrás que hacer a su tiempo, Weiss. Por ahora, irte de aquí es tu mejor opción. Si los guardias nos descubren...

—Me castigarán.

—... y me matarán a mí.

Weiss observó horrorizada a Adam, quien solo le miró con semblante resignado.

—Anda, ve. Seguro volveremos a vernos.

—Lo haré. Cuídate...

—Y… gracias, Schnee. Por lo de mis heridas en el rostro y eso...

La heredera solamente se sonrojó y se dio la media vuelta, saliendo de la celda y marchándose para luego subir las escaleras. Adam solamente la observó partir, mientras sonreía levemente.

—Ella me servirá...


End file.
